


Uni Lansett Istoria -An Endless Story-

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Mikashuu' Granblue Angstober Selections [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Four Knights of the Fallen Land
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Pikiran manusia terbatas. Namun cerita bisa membawanya terbang jauh. Bahkan dalam luka dan rindu sekalipun.Based on Angstober prompts: Graveyard / Terminal Illness
Relationships: Lancelot & Djeeta & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Mikashuu' Granblue Angstober Selections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990510





	Uni Lansett Istoria -An Endless Story-

Sepasang muda-mudi, keduanya berambut pirang, membaca buku dengan suara pelan di bawah rindangnya pohon ceri. Bertemankan sejuknya angin musim panas, suara mereka memecah senyap, berbagi kisah pada sekalian alam yang menaungi.

"Di satu sisi aku bersyukur bisa menemuimu lagi, namun di saat yang sama aku kecewa padamu, Kakak. Bisa-bisanya Kakak mengkhianati tanah air kita!" Pemudi itu menyulihsuarakan salah satu tokoh dalam kisah yang ia baca, kemudian mengisyaratkan kawannya, "Giliranmu, Sir Vane."  
"Oke, Djeeta." Vane membacakan kalimat berikutnya, "Apa maksudmu? Sejak awal aku adalah kesatria unggulan kerajaan Dialois, dan tidak pernah aku mengabdi untuk Kunishein. Bahkan aku tidak merasa punya seorang adik perempuan."  
"Itu tidak benar! Aku masih simpan pelindung bahu zirahmu, yang tertinggal sewaktu Kakak hilang dalam perang hari itu ... Kakak tentu ingat ini."  
"Sayangnya tidak. Ah, tidak ada gunanya berurusan denganmu." Mengakhiri dialognya, Vane bernarasi, "Kesatria berzirah hitam itu berbalik, menjauh tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang; abai dengan seruan adiknya yang memohon ia untuk kembali ... dan, babak ini selesai."  
Sang Kapten menutup buku yang digenggamnya."Wah, nggak nyangka ya, ternyata kakak yang hilang itu kemudian membelot ... adiknya tentu sakit hati."  
"Aku penasaran apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya. Kamu tentu penasaran juga kan, Lanchan ...?"

Ditatapnya batu nisan yang berdiri sunyi di hadapannya itu, yang bertatahkan nama 'Lancelot du Lac' di sisi mukanya. Tentunya Vane sama sekali tidak mengharap jawaban, namun pembicaraan satu arah seperti ini agaknya cukup untuk mengobati rasa kesepian yang menghunjam.

Masih segar dalam ingatan mereka, percakapan senja itu. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, sementara mereka hanya memandangi langit kelabu dari jendela bangsal rumah sakit; padahal mereka ingin mengajak Lancelot yang kala itu tengah dirawat memandangi mentari terbenam.

"Yaah, rencana kita gagal." Djeeta mengeluh. "Gimana nih, Sir Vane?"  
"Terpaksa batal. Padahal ...." Vane menatap Lancelot sendu, "Kita nggak tahu kapan lagi bisa ajak Lanchan keluar."  
"Kalian ... nggak apa-apa, kok!" Lancelot tertawa lemah, tidak peduli dengan napasnya yang kian berat.  
"Tapi 'kan aku sama Djeeta udah janji ...."

Vane merajuk, merasa sudah mengecewakan kawan masa kecilnya itu; yang kini tinggal selangkah menuju alam baka. Malnutrisi dan penyiksaan yang ditanggung oleh Lancelot selama ditahan begitu merusak, hingga tubuhnya tidak punya pilihan selain menerima kematian sebagai satu-satunya penghiburan. Vane dan Djeeta tahu itu, dan mereka telah menerima kenyataan, hanya saja ....

Seolah merasakan kekalutan dalam pikiran dua rekannya itu, Lancelot berujar pelan, "Aku ngerti, kok. Kalian ingin hari-hari terakhirku jadi hari paling indah, supaya kalau udah waktunya aku pergi, nggak ada penyesalan yang tersisa. Tapi ...." Tangannya yang kini tinggal tulang berbungkus kulit menggenggam tangan kedua sahabat paling berharga di hidupnya itu. "Cukup kalian di sini aja, aku udah merasa tenang. Sekarang, aku minta kalian tutup mata, sebentar aja, boleh?"  
Keduanya mengiyakan.  
"Bagus. Sekarang ... coba bayangin," Dengan suara lembut Lancelot bercerita, "Siang yang cerah di atas geladak kapal Grandcypher. Kita bertiga di sana, menatap langit dan menikmati hembusan angin.

Sesekali kita latihan bertarung atau mungkin main permainan papan, yang pasti kita bersenang-senang bareng, tertawa riang dan bercanda.

Tibalah waktu sore. Sambil minum es teh, kita bertiga lihat matahari terbenam. Cahaya matahari makin menghilang, dan kelap-kelip bintang makin jelas di permukaan langit ...."

Lantunan ceritera itu membawa pikiran Vane dan Djeeta melayang jauh, seolah semua itu benar-benar terjadi; rasanya seperti sihir. Walau masih ada secercah pilu, tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan mengalami momen indah itu lagi suatu saat nanti, namun entah kenapa benak mereka merasa tenang.

"Sekarang, buka mata kalian." ucap Lancelot, "Rasanya menyenangkan, bukan?"  
"Ya ...." balas Djeeta, menyeka air mata yang belum sempat tertumpah. "Jadi keinget masa-masa dulu, waktu kita bertiga masih bebas jelajahi langit."  
"Tiap misi yang kita selesaikan, masalah yang kita hadapi ... itu yang bikin kita bertiga makin akrab, ya kan?" Vane menimpali.  
"Itu dia. Jadi, walau aku nggak bisa keluar, dengerin cerita juga bisa bawa pikiranku terbang jauh. Jadi ... tolong sering-seringlah bacakan cerita buatku tiap kali kalian ke sini, ya?"

Permintaan sederhana itulah yang kelak akan jadi permintaan terakhirnya. Dan kini, dua pekan setelah kepergiannya, Vane dan Djeeta masih memenuhi permintaan itu.Barusan saja, mereka membacakan salah satu babak dari karya terbaru Romeo sebagai Bill sang Penyair; karya yang ingin sekali Lancelot baca, namun ajal lebih dahulu menemuinya.

"Begitulah cerita hari ini, Sir Lancelot," lirih Djeeta, mengelus nisan itu lembut. "Besok kita bacakan babak selanjutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Sir Vane ... habis ini kita ke toko buku, yuk. Kita cari buku baru buatnya."  
"Ayo!" Vane mengangguk, "Lama-lama aku ngerti kenapa Lanchan minta bacain cerita ... rasanya menenangkan. Ditambah tiga babak lagi buku ini tamat ... kita harus cari cerita baru buat dibacain ke Lanchan." Sekali lagi ia menatap nisan itu, "Ah, aku baru ingat. Lanchan sempat nulis cerita juga waktu ditahan, bukan?"  
"Iya. Tapi, karena dia keburu tiada ... ceritanya nggak pernah selesai."  
"Gimana kalau kita berdua yang selesaikan?" usul Vane, "Nanti kita terbitkan atas nama Lanchan. Tentu dia bakal senang. Juga ... supaya namanya bisa terus dikenang."  
"Ide bagus! Jadi, kita ke toko buku dulu, habis itu kita pulang dan mulai nulis ...."

Lantas duka dan rindu kian mempererat hubungan sepasang sahabat itu. Biarpun rongga dalam hati mereka tidak akan pernah terisi sempurna, setidaknya untaian kisah menjadikan kenangan tetap abadi.

_(Selesai.)_


End file.
